


Ma vie, c'est ça

by Ahelya



Series: Une journée au commissariat de Harlem [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e05 Take Shelter, Episode: s01e07 Fish in the Jailhouse, Friendship, Gen, POV Foggy Nelson, POV Karen Page, S01E05-06-07, S01E06 : Ashes Ashes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: On dirait presque qu'il essaie de nous faire passer un message, avait dit Foggy. Quel message ? Parce que s'il y avait un message, Karen ne le comprenait absolument pas.





	Ma vie, c'est ça

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de la nuit d'écriture de Septembre 2017 organisée par le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Distance".  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Encore une fois, il a fallu un peu plus d'une heure pour l'écrire... Parce que j'ai dû aller reprendre quelques dialogues de la série...

**Ma vie, c'est ça**

 

Foggy avait dû se lever tôt, trop tôt. Des dépositions à Harlem. On chercha tout de même à le contacter malgré l'heure matinale puisque son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer, et vibrer, encore et encore, au point qu'il dut l'éteindre sans même regarder qui avait pu l'appeler pour pouvoir travailler. Entre deux dépositions, il décida de le rallumer pour voir qui avait été aussi insistant dans ces appels.

Matt…

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'appeler pour lui demander ce qui se passait, son téléphone sonna. C'était encore Matt. Foggy décrocha cette fois.

« T'es où ? demanda aussitôt Matt avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Au vingt-neuvième. A Harlem. Pour-

-Bien, l'interrompit Matt. Reste là-bas et demande à parler à l'inspecteur Knight. Elle comprendra. »

Et Matt raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander des explications.

Evidemment.

Foggy essaya tout de même de le rappeler mais Matt ne répondit pas.

Evidemment.

Quelque part, Foggy n'était même pas surpris. Il y avait eu le tremblement de terre. Il avait vu les poings de Matt. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer maintenant mais il avait compris. Les dossiers qu'il avait confié à Matt n'avait pas été suffisant…

Il avait recommencé…

Pourquoi Matt… Pourquoi…

Et peut-être que ce fut l'inquiétude qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de Matt… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'était toujours douté qu'il recommencerait… Il avait obéi.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul. » lui dit l'inspecteur Knight après qu'il se soit présenté.

Pas le seul, c'était vrai… Et il y avait même quelques personnes qu'il connaissait dans le groupe que l'inspecteur Knight devait protéger.

 

* * *

 

« Alors, toi aussi ? » s'écria-t-il.

Karen courut dans les bras de Foggy et le serra contre elle.

« Mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir.

-Moi aussi. » répondit-il.

Ils se séparèrent.

« Et franchement, ça fait du bien de faire une pause entre deux dépositions. »

Karen sourit.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Matt ne t'a rien dit ?

-Matt ne me dit jamais rien. »

Karen regarda ailleurs et répondit :

« Il a recommencé, Foggy. »

Il inclina la tête.

« Je sais. J'ai essayé de l'en éloigner mais…

-J'ai essayé aussi mais…

-Mais ça n'a pas suffi. C'est drôle en fait. On dirait presque qu'il essaie de nous faire passer un message. »

 

* * *

 

On dirait presque qu'il essaie de nous faire passer un message, avait dit Foggy. Quel message ? Parce que s'il y avait un message, Karen ne le comprenait absolument pas. Il y avait quelques jours à peine, quand elle l'avait vu, quand ils avaient mangé ensembles, Matt lui avait dit que cette vie ne lui manquait pas. Avait-il menti ? Encore.

Bien sûr, quand ils travaillent encore tous les trois ensembles, c'était presque normal de leur mentir. Matt l'avait fait pour les protéger mais maintenant… Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ?

Elle avait été sincère quand elle lui avait dit que la présence de Daredevil avait fait du bien à la ville mais en ce qui concernait Matt, c'était tout le contraire. Cette vie ne pouvait tout de même pas lui manquer après tout ce qui s'était passé…

Mais Matt n'était, bien sûr, par là pour lui dire quelle était la vérité.

 

* * *

 

« Salut. »

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire maintenant qu'il était là ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Ça a l'air grave. »

Et elle était inquiète… Pour lui évidemment mais pas seulement…

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui. Je sais. »

Il savait mais alors pourquoi…

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. Après tous les efforts que tu as faits… Tu avais enfin réussi à reconstruire ta vie

-Karen… »

Il marqua une légère pause.

« Ma vie, c'est ça. »

Et il s'en alla après avoir dit ça.

 

* * *

 

C'était ça sa vie. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Que c'était ça, sa vie…

Il lui avait donc bien menti. Encore.

Pourquoi Matt… Pourquoi…

Ne pas lui dire la vérité sur Daredevil, c'était compréhensible mais lui dire, lui mentir en lui disant que cette vie ne lui manquait pas…

Elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose devait lui échapper. Forcément. Daredevil avait peut-être été bénéfique à New York mais il avait ravagé la vie de Matt ainsi que la sienne et celle de Foggy par ricochet. Et elle savait que Matt regrettait profondément ce qui s'était passé. Ça l'avait même poussé à abandonner le masque, à essayer de réparer les pots cassés, alors pourquoi…

Elle devait en apprendre plus sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Peut-être que si elle en apprenait plus sur cette affaire à laquelle Matt était mêlée, elle comprendrait…

 

* * *

 

« En train de préparer ton prochain article ? »

Karen se retourna. Foggy. Evidemment.

Elle s'interessa à nouveau au tableau recouvert de photos de scènes de crime tout en prenant quelques notes.

« En train d'essayer de comprendre Matt aussi. »

Foggy s'approcha et vint se poster juste à côté d'elle. Il observa pendant un moment les photos lui aussi.

« Si tu réussis à le faire, préviens-moi. Ça doit faire dix ans que j'essaie. »

Elle regarda Foggy d'un air surpris.

« Je pensais… »

Il soupira.

« Matt… »

Il hésita.

« Il a toujours été secret en fait. Même à la fac. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Enfin moins. En fait, c'était peut-être ça le plus bizarre… Il réussissait à être ce mec hyper mystérieux tout en ayant l'air super ouvert en même temps. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait… »

Il la regarda.

« Je crois que je comprends maintenant mais en partie seulement. »

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Matt a dit… »

La manière dont Matt avait dit ça.

« Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, il a dit que sa vie, c'était ça. »

Et quelque part, ça ne surprit pas Foggy.

 

* * *

 

C'était sans doute une erreur. Non, c'était certainement une erreur mais c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Matt avait dit à Karen que c'était ça, sa vie.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Karen, et il refusait de penser qu'il se comportait comme Matt sur ce coup-là, mais quand il s'était réveillé, Matt lui avait dit que Danny Rand, le millionnaire, avait été enlevé par la Main et… Et il lui avait dit qu'Elektra était en vie. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Enfin si. Ça avait un sens dans la vie de Matt apparemment. Et peut-être que s'il pouvait régler tout ça… La Main… Elektra…

Il était allé récupérer le costume après que Matt se soit réveillé, pendant qu'on l'interrogeait avec Luke Cage et Jessica Jones. Jessica Jones… C'était Foggy qui l'avait envoyé défendre la détective quand elle s'était faite arrêter. C'était de sa faute si la Main et Elektra était de retour dans la vie de Matt…

Il avait foncé jusqu'à l'appartement de Matt aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, parce que si jamais l'interrogatoire allait dans le mauvais sens, mieux valait qu'on ne trouve pas le costume de Daredevil dans l'appartement de Matt, l'avocat.

Et maintenant, Foggy était sérieusement en train d'envisager de le lui donner pour qu'il puisse enfin mettre un terme à tout cela.

C'était ça sa vie, avait dit Matt à Karen.

Mais si la Main et Elektra disparaissaient, Matt pourrait alors peut-être mettre fin à cette vie-là.

 

* * *

 


End file.
